The present invention relates to motor vehicle sensors and actuators.
Nearly every vehicle produced today, from light vehicles to heavy duty construction equipment, includes a plethora of sensors and actuators that monitor and control the operation of the vehicle. Some of these vehicles, e.g., heavy equipment, include arrays of actuators, i.e., two or more actuators, that are connected to each other via a flexible circuit. Unfortunately, the actuator housings can rub against the flexible circuit causing a short in the system.
It is possible to glue the flexible circuit to the tops of the actuator housings to prevent movement between the flexible circuit and the housings. However, the process to apply the glue is relatively messy and time consuming. It is also possible to include a second layer of protective plastic in the construction of the flexible circuit. This second layer, unfortunately, does not provide the required protection.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.
An actuator array includes an isolator plate and two or more actuator housings attached thereto. Each actuator housing includes an actuator assembly disposed therein, and each actuator assembly includes one terminal that extends through the isolator plate. The actuator array further includes a flexible circuit installed on the isolator plate opposite the actuator housings. The flexible circuit electrically connects the terminals. Moreover, the isolator plate separates the actuator housings from the flexible circuit.
In a preferred embodiment, the isolator plate includes a first actuator housing support section and a second actuator housing support section. The second section is connected to the first section by a first flexible rib and a second flexible rib. Preferably, each support section includes a peripheral stiffening rib and a central stiffening rib that extend therefrom.
In a preferred embodiment, the isolator plate further includes one or more isolator posts and two snap arms that extend from the isolator plate. Each actuator housing preferably forms two slots. The snap arms engage the slots in order to hold the actuator housings against the isolator plate. Preferably, the isolator plate includes a first connector end that extends from the isolator plate and a second connector end that extends from the isolator plate opposite the first connector end.
In another aspect of the present invention, an isolator plate for separating two or more actuator housings from a flexible circuit includes a first actuator housing support section and a second actuator housing support section that is connected to the first section by a flexible member.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an actuator array includes two or more actuator housings that are attached to the isolator plate. Each actuator housing includes an actuator assembly that is disposed therein. Additionally, each actuator assembly includes a terminal that extends through the isolator plate. The actuator array also includes a flexible circuit that is installed on the isolator plate opposite the actuator housings. The flexible circuit electrically connects the terminals.
In this aspect, the actuator array further includes means for separating the actuator housings from the flexible circuit.
The present invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: